ames soeurs
by Alie-yaoi
Summary: une petite histoire d'amour entre harry et drago


_____..**Ame sœurs **_____

Je suis Harry Potter, sorcier populaire dans le monde de la magie et apprend de jour en jour mon passé que tout le monde connaît nommé ainsi "Le survivant". C'est à l'âge de 11 ans que j'ai compris qui j'étais réellement aux yeux de tous: une célébrité. C'est à cette âge-là aussi, que j'ai appris à me servir de la est allé tellement vite, que je n'ai pas vu, à quel point, les années défilaient et aussi les évènements, ou révélation horribles (appelez ça comme vous voulez) passaient à grande vitesse. Mais, voilà depuis quelques mois, j'ai réalisé que quelque chose me manquais vraiment dans tout ça; quelque chose d'important qui m'aiderais à tout surmonter, à oublier, à retrouver le goût de vivre, à prendre mes ailes, à retrouver goût au bonheur, au plaisir ... C'est avec masque, où est gravé un éclair sur le haut de la tête, que personne ne le voit, mais heureusement une personne à vu clair en moi.

Cette personne qui pouvait me comprendre et m'aider sans que je ne lui demande. C'est à l'âge de seize ans que je l'ai trouvé; toutes ces heures et jours perdus sans elle ont été gâchés. C'est dans ces quelques mois que j'ai repris goût à la vie et à toutes ces choses qui me manquais. Fort heureusement, ce secret à été bien gardé et le sera 'hui, nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous, avant le prochain cours, dans un lieu où personne ne passe à ces heures-ci. J'ai pu réussir à me libérer de Ron et Hermione, d'où leurs deux mains sont fortement liées par l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre (même eux ne savent pas notre petit secret).Enjambant les escaliers deux à deux, arrivé au bon étage, je me fauffilais dans un couloir étroit, décoré de tableaux anciens.

Pendant que je m'enfonçais dans ce couloir interminable, j'apperçevais au loin une lueur jaune étincellé, et au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, deux aimants bleu-vert me fixais. Quand je fus passé le dernier tableau en ruine, je le voyait là, debout devant moi, tout les deux en tête à tête. Il m'adresse un sourire heureux puis il prit ma main lentement en mettant bien chacun de ses doigts dans les miens et m'entraina dans une salle ensoleillé où se trouva un bureau et un matelas à l'opposé. J'examinais la pièce jusqu'a tomber sur son regard émerveillé.

_Ca te plait Harry ?Je ne savais trop quoi répondre. Alors je glissais mon autre main dans ses cheveux blond pour l'embrasser. Mais je finissais par lui dire :

_Rien ne me plaira plus que toi, Drago !Il enleva mon sac de mon épaule, le laissant sur le sol, suivi de ma cape de sorcier. Je fit de-même. Il s'éloigna de moi jusqu'à ce que nos mains se lachent; il me fit signe de le suivre: près du bureau.

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Drago ! C'est très important ! Je le regardais droit dans les yeux essayant de trouver la moindre attention dans les siens.

_Je t'écoute Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je me sens libre et en sécurité, renaître si tu préfère. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas le Drago Malefoy de la 1er année à Poudlard mais un être changé. Je sens en toi ... Son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres, signe de me taire.

_Je ressens les mêmes choses que toi, mais où veux-tu en venir ? Il enleva délicatement son doigt, découvrant ainsi mes lèvres.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne supporterais pas que l'on se séparent un jour ! Je ne survivrais pas si je te perdrais ! Sur la fin de cette phrase, les yeux de Drago d'écarquillaient laissant échapper un long silence. Puis il reprit:

_Je ne le supporterais pas aussi !

Il me tourna le dos pour pouvoir atteindre un tiroir et y sortir un couteau à la lame étincelante. Il reprit se place qu'il avait quitté et reposa ses yeux sur moi.

_Pour que cela n'arrive jamais, il faut que nous fassions un pacte. Nous mélangerons nos sangs pour que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un et nous mourons ensemble quelque en soit les conséquences. Es-tu avec moi Harry ?

_Je suis toujours avec toi !

_Accepte- tu le pacte ?

Au lieu d'une réponse orale, je lui tendis ma main avec sûreté. Drago eu un petit étonnement en me voyant faire ce geste mais la saisit rapidement. Il me coupa la peau de l'index à la fin de la paume, puis fit de-même pour la sienne. Il joina nos deux mains. Nous pouvions sentir le sang se méler lentement, mais je ne puis le sentir davantage car je me concentrais plus sur le baisé de Drago d'où la langue carraissait mon mis fin à ce tendre baiser pour lui glisser ces quelques mots dans son oreille :

_Drago ... Je ... Je t'aime ... ma vie est tienne ... ! A la fin de ma phrase, je lui mordillais son oreille pour lui faire sentir que je tien à lui et que je suis dépendant de lui, comme une drogue. Une larme de bonheur m'échappa.

_Je t'aime aussi ! Je puis sentir une larme qui lui échappa aussi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà un petit Drago/Harry, je tiens a précisée que cette fic ne m'appartient absolument pas et que je n'ai fait que la copiée a partir d'un de mes blogs préférés de Skyrock, et comme je l'apprécie beaucoup je vous la fait partagée.

PS : le blog est abandonné depuis un peu plus d'un an.


End file.
